The purpose of the study is to examine changes in gene expression and alteration in adult uterine responsiveness in response to developmental exposure to TCDD. The study will address the effects of developmental exposure of female mice to TCDD at GD15, lactation and/or 4 weeks, uterine responsiveness to estradiol and/or estradiol+progesterone treatment as adult animals.